UnderSchool
by Ordinarycomet3
Summary: Several years have passed since the world was saved and the underground was freed. Now a 15 year old Frisk faces an even greater challenge: Highschool. And Devils, Angels and Fallen angels, but mainly school, since those aren't that bad. (Male Frisk, M rated since DxD and terrible puns)
1. A new beginning

**Hello there and welcome to the pilot chapter of my Highschool DxD/Undertale crossover. I came up with this idea the other day and just figured 'Heck I'll do a chapter and see what people think.' Depending on how well I do in this chapter, I may or may not write more of the story, but I'm probably going to, but who knows? And I may change one or two things in this chapter after it goes up, depending on the response to it.**

 **Be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought so I can be filled with DETERMINATION to write more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Undertale**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Kuoh in Japan. The sun sat fully visible upon the horizon, the bottom of the round ball of fire just touching the curve of the earth. On this morning, birds were singing, flowers were blooming-

" **SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!** "

-And skeletons were screaming.

In one of the many houses within the town, a tall, possibly anatomically inaccurate skeleton who's skull was a more straight and geometrical shape than your standard skull, burst through the door leading to the kitchen and glanced around the house's living room, an angry look on his normally cheerful and smiling face. What was the cause of his anger?

The sock he was holding in his right hand.

Which had a large collection of stick-it notes™ pinned to it.

"What?" A short, big-boned skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, white t-shirt with black shorts and white slippers, who was sitting on the sofa and had turned his neck to the right to look at the other skeleton, asked with his usual perpetual grin present on his face, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"YOU KNOW "WHAT" BROTHER!" Papyrus roared. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM PUTTING UP WITH YOU LEAVING YOUR SOCKS IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Jeez bro, aren't you being a bit loud? Maybe you should…" Sans closed his right eye. "… Put a sock in it?"

Papyrus' look of anger turned to one of frustration, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull, but a smile was on his face regardless.

"SAAAAAANS!" He roared, out of frustration over the bad pun.

"What? You're smiling." His older brother replied, his usual grin present, and Papyrus could tell it was filled with amusement.

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus snapped back. He then noticed the offending article of clothing in his red gloved hand again and prepared to go off on another rant when a voice interrupted him.

"Papyrus… why are you shouting?" A quiet voice asked from the top of the staircase to the right of the kitchen door. Both of the skeleton brothers turned to look at the stairwell, a small, fairly pale skinned 15 year old boy was standing two-thirds of the way up, his straight medium length brown hair swaying from side to side, along with the short bangs on his forehead, as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He wore a striped blue and white shirt and black shorts. He lowered his arm and opened his eyes, which were two doe brown shining orbs filled with happiness and joy, which were both complimented by thick, dark brown eyebrows.

"OH SORRY FRISK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU!" He said, after having released a scream so loud it nearly shattered the windows and probably woke everyone within a ten mile radius. "ITS JUST SANS CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIS OWN CLOTHING. WOULD YOU BELIEVE I FOUND HIS SOCK IN THE FOOD MUSEUM? HOW DISGRACEFUL. THE FOOD MUSEUM IS FOR SPAGHETTI AND FOOD SANS, NOT CLOTHING!" The taller skeleton said, sounding offended whilst glaring at Sans, who just grinned back. Frisk smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, yes I would Papyrus." He said in a friendly voice. The young boy then looked at Sans and smiled again. "Good morning Sans."

"Morning Buddy. How'd ya sleep?" The short skeleton asked cheerfully.

"Great thanks!" Frisk responded cheerfully. "I'm really excited about school today!" He then blinked and seemed to remember something. "Hey Papyrus…" He turned to look at the taller skeleton. "…How do skeletons talk long distance?"

The other skeleton frowned. "HMM HOW DO THEY I WONDER…" The skeleton's frown deepened and he raised a hand to his chin, scratching it as he thought. Frisk just giggled.

"It's easy. They talk by tele **-bone.** " The brown haired boy said, a smile on his face. Papyrus clenched his jaw and Sans barked out a laugh. He then gave Frisk a wink.

"Nice one kid. Although I honestly thought it was going tibia more humerus one than that." The short skeleton added. Papyrus looked positively nettled, but a grin was on his face nonetheless, despite his clenched jaw. He glanced at the clock on the wall and spun around to face Frisk.

"ENOUGH BOONDOGGLING AND TERRIBLE JOKES SANS, FRISK NEEDS TO GET TO SCHOOL." The taller skeleton turned and rushed back into the kitchen suddenly. "I'VE ALREADY PREPARED YOUR LUNCH FRISK! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT!" The skeleton declared as he charged out the kitchen with a lunch box. He placed it firmly in Frisk's hands and took a step back, a proud grin on his face. The human opened the box…

… To find it filled with spaghetti.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONOURED THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED TO MAKE YOU LUNCH HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared, flamboyantly placing a hand on his chest, or 'battle body' which was a white chest piece with gold trimming along the sides with an odd symbol on its left, and stood up straight. "NOW YOU MUST GET READY FOR SCHOOL. REMEMBER WHAT ASGORE'S CLONE TOLD YOU. YOU CAN'T BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY."

Frisk smiled and closed the lunchbox. "Thanks Paps!" He said cheerfully, getting a grin from the taller skeleton.

"Maybe you should go to school bro. You could probably use it." Sans quirked, not meaning it in the slightest.

"ME? GO TO SCHOOL? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT REQUIRE SCHOOL SANS! I AM ALREADY A GENIUS, AS I CAN CREATE THE MOST COMPLEX AND UNBEATABLE PUZZLES IMAGINABLE!" He paused for a few moments. "ALTHOUGH A SCHOOL THAT HELPS WITH JUNIOR JUMBLE WOULD BE GREAT…" The skeleton muttered silently, glancing sideways.

"Of course Paps. After all, you are…" Sans winked again. "… A bone-fied genius."

Papyrus's screams of torment could be heard from a mile away.

* * *

"See you later guys!" Frisk called as he ran off, now wearing the Kuoh school uniform.

"FAREWELL HUMAN AND GOOD LUCK!" Papyrus called out from the doorway.

"Have fun kid." Sans said with a wink.

"I will, and thanks guys!" Frisk replied. He then turned and picked up his pace, a smile spread across his features. 5 years had passed since that fateful day. The day Frisk had fallen into the underground and become involved in the struggles of the monsters. The day he'd met Flowey, Toriel and learnt of the existence of monsters. The day he had learnt about the power of his DETERMINATION and just what he could do with it.

The human child smiled as he thought of his first meeting with Sans and Papyrus, how he had solved the devilishly complex puzzles Papyrus had made, walked straight past the ones Sans had made, and then fought and then gone on a date with Papyrus.

What? There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with going on a date with a skeleton. Do you have a bone to pick about the issue?

Then he'd met Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Asgore and managed to befriend all of them. He'd saved the underground, and possibly the whole world, twice, the first time from Flowey after he gained six human souls and tried to take over the timeline and kill Frisk over and over, and a second time when he defeated Asriel and saved the entire world from being endlessly reset.

His heart still constricted a little each time he thought of Asriel. Unfortunately, even with his SAVE power, he couldn't truly save the poor boy, as he had faded away shortly after destroying the barrier. Despite only having known the young goat for a few minutes (excluding the time he was trying to kill Frisk), Frisk thought of his as one of his closest friends.

If Frisk could, he would trade his powers of DETERMINATION just so that Asriel could live and see the human world, and spend time alongside the human.

Shaking his head, Frisk cleared the sombre thoughts from his mind as he ran through the streets of Kuoh, his school bag strapped to his back. He eventually reached the school, and stopped when he saw the large amount of people milling around outside. He hadn't been in a proper school like this before, yet despite it, wasn't the least bit nervous.

With a smile on his face and a spring in his step, he walked through the front gate. He quickly drew many looks, mainly from the girls, who started whispering about him.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"His hair looks funny."

"He looks cute."

"You're right, he's such a cutie."

Frisk felt his cheeks heat up a bit and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Despite having faced unimaginable horrors, the likes of which would leave most people scarred for life, and being able to walk away more or less unaffected, and saving the world on more than one occasion, he had no idea how to handle compliments.

"Aww he's blushing! So cute!" Several girls cooed. This attracted resentful glares from many of the male students, causing Frisk to feel extremely confused. _Why are they looking at me like that!? H-Have I done something wrong?_ He wondered.

Shaking his head, the boy walked into the main school building, ignoring the looks from the other students, both male and female.

 _*Later*_

"Class I would like you all to say hello to our newest class member Frisk-" The teacher quadruple checked to make sure it was the right surname. "-Papyrus."

Frisk, despite himself, giggled. Unfortunately Toriel hadn't been able to completely finish Frisk's enrolment papers before the trio had set off for Japan, and thus it had fallen to Papyrus to give Frisk a surname, as the human child had forgotten his previous one. Of course, being the skeleton he was, he used the name he thought the best for Frisk.

So of course he'd used his own name, because in his words "HOW COULD YOU EVER HOPE TO HAVE A BETTER LAST NAME THAN THE NAME OF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS? I GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO USE IT HUMAN, BUT DO NOT TARNISH IT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Of course Papyrus didn't fully understand how last names worked, so Sans and Frisk hadn't really complained. He then realised _Do Sans and Papyrus even have surnames?_

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Frisk said to the class. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but not long after he and the monsters left the underground, he discovered he could understand and speak any language, regardless of whether or not he had heard of it before. He figured it probably had something to do with him being affected by the magic of the underground, but he didn't really know. _Maybe I could ask Alphys about it, she might know._

Immediately after his introduction, whispers broke out across the class. This quickly caused Frisk to receive glares from many of the males, as the whispers were primarily compliments about how cute he looked.

The teacher coughed into her hand, indicating that it was time for the class to fall silent. "Excellent. Now… Frisk-san," The teacher wasn't sure whether or not to use his first or last name "Please take a seat. There is one open by Koneko-san."

Frisk's eyes wandered across the class until they came to rest on the white haired, hazel eye girl in question. Immediately he could tell she wasn't 100% human, a side effect of having spent so long around magical beings was that he could now tell if a being had magical power, and whilst Koneko's power had tinges of evil energy, he said nothing and smiled at the small girl. Her emotionless face gazed back, which was framed by two white locks of hair.

Her reaction, or rather lack of it, didn't faze Frisk at all. He walked over and plonked himself down on the seat to her right and withdrew his school books. "Pleasure to meet you Koneko-san." He said, extending a hand. He knew about the whole honorific thing with Japanese, and made sure to use it.

Koneko looked at his hand and then back at him. "Hi." She said, and took his hand. When their hands touched, for the briefest of moments, surprise and shock flashed across her face but she was quick to hide it. "Frisk-san." She said flatly.

Frisk nodded and let go of Koneko's hand, withdrawing his hand to his side. He then turned to face the front of the class, and prepared for his first school day with other humans. He couldn't wait to see what he could learn.

 _*Several hours later, end of school day*_

Frisk stretched his arms above his head and yawned. His arms flopped to his sides as his yawn finished and he smiled. His first day of school had been great; he'd learnt so many new and exciting things that he couldn't wait to tell Sans and Papyrus about. Of course one or two lessons had been terrible, but he'd managed to make his way through them. Also Koneko had been giving him odd looks every now and then, but he hadn't said anything about it. He's gotten a few odd looks at lunch time when he'd pulled out a box full of spaghetti, but he'd gladly eaten all of it and more or less ignored the strange looks he'd been getting.

He got up and quickly packed his books into his bag and when he was done he slung it over his shoulder and made his way out the class. He blushed as several girls offered him compliment and one or two even asked him out. He politely declined and then ran off faster than when he was running away from monster fights.

He knew how to handle monsters. He knew how to handle evil flowers trying to take over the world. He knew how to handle spaghetti that had once been about as tasteful as dirt, he knew how to handle deadly fights for his life, he knew how to handle pun loving skeletons and he had the power to SAVE, LOAD and RESET anytime he felt particularly DETERMINED.

But girls?

Not the foggiest.

As he left the school, Koneko watched him from one of the many windows. When their hands had touched, she had felt a massive power inside of the young, cheerful boy. How she hadn't sensed it from a mile away was anyone's guess.

"I must tell Buchou about this at once." She said in her usual flat, emotionless voice, turning around and taking off down the corridor at the best pace she could manage. Although she seriously doubted Rias hadn't yet sensed the power of the young boy. But there was something else… something about the boy just seemed… odd. Frowning ever so slightly, Koneko pondered this as she moved through the hall ways of Kuoh academy.

Unawares to Koneko, both Sona and Rias had taken note of Frisk's odd power and were currently discussing it. "It's… different…" Sona said. "It doesn't feel like a sacred gear… yet it feels completely different from any other power I have ever sensed."

"Indeed…" Rias said, frowning slightly. "But he is cute… I must say."

"Do you believe he is a threat?" Sona asked, ignoring Rias's comment on Frisk's cuteness.

"I do not believe so. I cannot sense any kind of hostility from him. He will make a most interesting servant…" Rias said absentmindedly. Sona quirked an eyebrow at Rias ever so slightly.

"Don't you have a confirmed sacred gear holder to acquire first?" She asked. Rias blinked and nodded.

"Yes. But I plan to acquire Frisk as well."

"Do I not get a say?" Sona asked; a tinge of competitiveness in her tone. Rias caught on and smirked.

"I wasn't aware you wanted him Sona. If you want, we could settle it with a game."

Sona shook her head. "My peerage is already sufficiently filled. I have no need for him, I was simply…" Sona smirked ever so slightly. "… asking."

"Oh?" Rias asked. She then waved her arm dismissively and began walking off. "I must go. I'll speak to you later Sona."

"Very well, Rias."

 _*Several minutes later, elsewhere in Kuoh*_

Frisk stopped outside the house that he, Sans and Papyrus shared. Ignoring the extremely out of place snow on the roof, which should've probably melted by now considering how long the house has been out of the underground, it was a nice, warm house. It had been modified by Papyrus to accommodate Frisk, mainly adding in a few doors and railing for the stair case and an extra room between Sans and Papyrus's rooms for Frisk.

Sans had originally been given the job, but after two months all he'd done was move the couch an inch to the left, and even that he claimed had been an accident.

Frisk walked in, a smile on his face. "I'm back guys!" he said cheerfully. The door to the kitchen flew open, revealing Papyrus wearing a pink apron which said "BEST CHEF" on the front in big bold words.

"AH! WELCOME HOME FRISK, I WAS JUST PREPARING DINNER. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS?" The skeleton asked. Frisk put a hand to his chin and frowned deeply.

"Hmm…" He then held his hands in the air. "Sorry, haven't got a clue." He admitted. Papyrus grinned.

"AH HA! ONCE MORE I OUTSMARTED YOU HUMAN! FOR TRULY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE MOST CUNNINGLY SCHEMING SKELETON THAT HAS EVER EXISTED TO OUTSMART A HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared cheerfully. "We have having none other than my soon-to-be-world-famous-but-not-quite-there-yet spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh!" And with that, the skeleton chef disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Sup." Sans said, appearing directly behind Frisk via use of his 'short cuts'. Despite it happening several times a week, Frisk still yelped in surprise and jumped across the room and landed flat on his arse, prompting Sans to chuckle. "Did I get ya'?"

Frisk smiled. "Yeah, yeah you did Sans." He got up and brushed himself off. The skeleton chuckled again.

"Glad to hear it. So how'd the first day of school go buddy?" Sans asked. He glanced at the sofa, and decided walking was too far, used a shortcut to move to his favourite spot on the sofa instantly.

"Great actually!" Frisk declared cheerfully. "There were lessons, and the teachers talked about all this cool stuff, and then there was this one girl who didn't feel like a human an-"

"Whoa whoa whoa ease up there Frisky, you're going a bit too fast. And what's that about a girl who didn't feel human?" Sans asked, the last part of his sentence far less cheerful than the rest. He leaned forwards slightly, and slowly reached for his magic. If there was someone in the school who wanted to lay a hand on Frisk, well, he'd show them what a bad time is.

"Oh yeah, there was this girl in my class. I looked at her and I could tell she wasn't human. She didn't feel like a monster, but she had magic. She felt like the Temmie's, but different. Like…" Frisk struggled to think of a comparison. "…Like… darker. Not all that dark… just like dark…" He wasn't the best at explaining these kinds of things. Sans frowned slightly, and made a quick decision.

"Hey kid, mind if I walk you to school tomorrow?" Sans asked. Frisk's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! In fact it'd be great if you could! I'd love to show you what my school is like. Hey, maybe you can join too!" Frisks brown eyes glimmered with joy. Sans chuckled.

"Nah kid, I got outta school a long time ago. Don't see a need to go back. Sorry pal, that's just the way it is." Sans said. Frisk's smile faded a bit, but then returned in full force.

"That's alright! I guess I can show you around then! I'm sure you'll think its cool!" Frisk said. "Not as cool as Papyrus though." He added as an afterthought. Sans nodded in agreement.

"Papyrus is the coolest." Sans said in agreement. A moment later Papyrus stuck his head through the kitchen door.

No, literally _through_ the door. As in, it's still closed, but it has a hole the shape of Papyrus's skull in it.

"DINNER IS READY!" The skeleton declared. Sans and Frisk both grinned, Papyrus's spaghetti had actually gotten pretty good recently, and was nearing the delicious level of taste.

"Time to eat!"

"Welp, time for some grub. You got Ketchup?"

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE BROTHER. WE ALWAYS DO. TOO MUCH IN FACT..." He said exaspuratedly.

Sans' grin got wider. "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **And that's the pilot chapter done and done! Sorry if I rushed one or two things, but this is just like an intro chapter, and I mainly focused on getting the personalities of the characters right. Anyway, if you want to see more, or think I made a total screw up of this, please let me know, so I can write more/fix what I messed up. Yes Frisk is a guy, since I figured a girl wouldn't fit in well, and he's a kind, caring and kind innocent kinda person. As for the other characters from Undertale… well if the story continues they may or may not show up…**

 **Adios!**


	2. Introductions

***Looks at review, follow and favourite counts* So... that happened. I'm honestly surprised at the response this got. I was expecting like... a few people... not THIS many... welp guess that means I've gotta keep on writing for you guys! Anyway, here's an issue I want to** **address:**

 **FRISK WILL NOT HAVE A HAREM.**

 **Reason? Because the personality I've got going for him just wouldn't suit him having a harem, and I don't like harems anyway, nor do I have the foggiest idea how to write them properly. Plus, he may not even get paired up with anyone anyway. It depends on what you guys say. Oh by the way who do you think he should be paired with? Let me know (And if he should even be paired with anyone full stop. I have an idea for who he's gonna be paired with, but I want the input of you guys. NO YAOI, AND SANS AND PAPS ARE NOT UP FOR SELECTION IN THIS. I'll put a list at the end of the chapter for who's a choice. Please note it isn't set in stone, it's just an idea, and I will not do it if no one likes the idea.)**

 **Also another thing: Why is Frisk a guy? I know that Frisk is gender ambiguous, and that they can be either girl or boy, as they have no canon age or gender, and I know most people interoperate Frisk as a girl (from what I've seen of the Undertale fandom anyway) and I thought Frisk was a boy the first time I played Undertale, so I'm sticking with that. I have nothing against the idea that Frisk is a girl, in fact I've read a few good stories about a female Frisk, but I'm going with a male Frisk. Don't like it? Shame, don't read my story.**

 **I just had a random thought. Imagine if Frisk had become a Yandere towards Papyrus after the date, and like stalked him and stuff and got him presents all the time.**

 **Sans would probably dunk them just to keep them away from Papyrus.**

 **Or just watch with amusement as long as Frisk didn't do anything violent.**

 **Someone write that, it'll probably be really fun.**

 **Edit: The poll is now up, go and cast your votes! If you want me to add someone else, PM me and let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale nor Highschool DxD**

* * *

"Ready pal?" Sans asked as Frisk finished up breakfast, which was a bowl of normal corn Flakes."

Yeah!" Frisk said cheerfully. He stood up and carried his bowl and spoon over to the sink. Another addition had been that the kitchen had been expanded to include space for a dining table, and another sink, since Frisk was incapable of reaching the first one without a ladder. Papyrus was diligently cleaning the various bits of cutlery and crockery that needed cleaning. Frisk placed his bowl and spoon next to the sink and in an instant Papyrus swept them into the sink.

"SANS. YOU BETTER NOT TAKE THE HUMAN ON SOME WACKY ADVENTURE." Papyrus paused. "OR TO GRILLBY'S. YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAID OFF YOUR TAB YET, AND WE CAN'T AFFORD YOU SPENDING MORE MONEY ON KETCHUP, CHIPS AND BURGERS YOU NEVER EAT."

"Relax Paps, I know Frisky needs to get to school." Sans winked. "Besides, the tab ain't that much."

"IT IS WELL OVER 10000G BROTHER." Papyrus said. "THAT IS QUITE A LOT."

"Eh. I'll pay it off later."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry Paps he will!" Frisk said cheerfully. "Besides I'm sure Grillby doesn't mind."

Papyrus nodded and his usual smile returned to his face. "DO HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL HUMAN. AND WORK HARD! PERHAPS ONE DAY YOU MAY EVEN BE AS CUNNINGLY SMART AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! OH AND DON'T FORGET YOUR LUNCH." Papyrus added. Frisk nodded and walked over to the fridge, which had a picture of Papyrus's head wearing sunglasses on a human body that was flexing with sunglasses on the biceps. It had the words "COOLSKELETON95" written on it in fancy cursive.

Frisk opened the fridge, only to see a note hanging from the top shelf. It read, "HUMAN, I HAVE PREPARED A PUZZLE FOR YOU! YOU MUST DETERMINE WHICH BOX HAS YOUR LUNCH IN IT. IF YOU SUCCEED, YOU GET YOUR LUNCH. IF YOU FAIL, YOU'LL PROBABLY GET YOUR LUNCH ANYWAY." Frisk smiled and looked in the fridge. There were 4 boxes, each one was made of clear plastic, and Frisk could immediately tell which one had his lunch. But, as he could feel Papyrus watching, he intentionally took the wrong one and closed the fridge.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! AGAIN I OUTSMART YOU FRISK! BUT DO NOT FEEL ASHAMED, AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRULY AM THE GREATEST EVER AT CREATING PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared cheerfully. He confidently walked over to the fridge and opened it, a grin on his face. He then stared into the fridge for about a minute without doing anything. Sans quirked a bony eyebrow.

"What's wrong bro?" He asked, his grin slightly amused.

"NOTHING BROTHER." Papyrus rebuked. He frowned heavily as he stared into the fridge. "I AM MERELY... UM... LEAVING THE HUMAN IN SUSPENSE FOR WHEN I REVEAL WHICH BOX CONTAINS HIS LUNCH."

"Oh really?" Sans asked. "Well maybe you should try..." the skeleton winked. "... thinking out of the box?"

Papyrus's face contorted into a visage of rage, but a smile was on his face regardless. Frisk giggled at Sans's bad joke. "SANS!"

"Eh... we better get going kid. Don't wanna be late."

Frisk nodded. He grabbed his school bag from the side of the table and quickly grabbed his lunch. "AH HA! I KNEW IT WAS THAT ONE! I AM MERELY... LETTING YOU ENJOY VICTORY THIS ONCE!"

"Thanks Paps!" Frisk cheered as he closed the door. He turned around and smiled at Sans.

"Ready to go pal?" Sans asked.

Frisk nodded. "Ready."

Sans looked around. "Over here, I know a short cut." Sans then turned and started walking in the opposite direction to the school. Frisk followed him without hesitation. The two rounded the corner...

... and found themselves down the street from Kuoh academy, albeit down the street to the left.

"Nice shortcut eh?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded.

"Yeah, really cool. Thanks Sans!" Frisk said with a grin.

"Anytime kid."

The two walked to the gate of the school, drawing the attention of many onlookers. Whispers broke out amongst the other students, a few people screamed, others fainted, Sans grinned, Frisk smiled, ignoring them. Sans honestly didn't care what humans thought of him, or how they reacted to his appearance. So what if a skeleton was walking around in broad daylight? That's hardly the weirdest thing that could happen!

Sans and Frisk reached the gate and the skeleton stopped. "All right kid, have a good one now would ya?" The skeleton winked.

"I will. Thanks for walking me to school Sans." Frisk said cheerfully. "So what do you think? Pretty cool huh?

"Yeah, real cool." Sans said. "Not as cool as Papyrus though."

Frisk nodded. "Nothings cooler than Papyrus."

"True. Have a good day kid. See you here after school."

Frisk nodded, smiled, and then turned and walked off towards the building, all the others present either gawking at Sans or at him.

Sans could sense them. About 12 individuals who felt different from the humans swarming around them, scattered across the school. He looked up at the building, and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, which should be impossible for a skeleton.

He saw her. The crimson haired, massive chested girl.

And she saw him.

And he saw her.

And she sa- ***BONK*** _Shut up_.

Rias had to do a double take when she saw a _skeleton_ of all things standing in the middle of the school gate. Her green eyes widened as far as they could, and her mouth nearly fell open.

"Rias?" Akeno asked, her purple eyes narrowed. "What-"

"The courtyard." Was all Rias said. Akeno turned her gaze, and she too did a double take when she saw Sans casually grinning at them with his hands in his pockets.

"Is that..."

Rias nodded. "A skeleton. Standing in the middle of the school gate. Wearing _clothes._ " She frowned heavily, and suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. Something about Sans's smiled was... unsettling. Whilst her brain was trying to figure the whole situation out, Sans suddenly turned to the right and casually walked off, about a dozen different people gawking at him as he did so.

"We need to tell Sona." Akeno said.

"I doubt it. Considering the amount of people who saw it, she's probably heard about it by now."

"Rias." Sona said, walking towards the two, her violet eyes narrowed behind her glasses and her black hair bobbing as she walked. Rias smiled at Akeno.

"Just like I thought."

"According to a member of my peerage-"

"A skeleton was standing in the front gate of the school. _Grinning_ at us." Rias finished for her. She then rubbed her temples. "I don't... even know what to think..."

"What do you mean grinning at you?" Sona asked with a frown. Rias looked at Sona.

"Exactly that. I felt like he was looking straight at Akeno and I."

Rias's queen nodded, her long black hair bobbing as she did so. "And something about the way he looked at us..." She shivered. "It was dangerous..." She then licked her lips seductively. "And... _interesting..._ " Rias sighed and looked at Sona.

"We don't know anything else, aside from that."

"I do." Sona said seriously. "According to one of my bishops, that skeleton was walking to school... with Frisk. And was _talking_ to him."

Rias narrowed her eyes at Sona. "Is that so? Interesting..." She gained a thoughtful look and her eyes drifted to the ground. "Looks like our new student is far more interesting than we expected..." She muttered. She looked back up at Sona's face. "What do you think? Necromancy?"

Sona shook her head. "Doubtful. A necromancer would not go flouting their abilities like that on the street, especially when there are so many devils nearby..." She narrowed her eyes. "Wait... a walking skeleton... that can talk..." She looked at Akeno and then back at Rias. "I'll contact my sister and see if she can find anything. You should do the same with your brother."

Rias smirked. "Why don't I just go to the root of the problem?" When Sona raised an eyebrow she elaborated, "Ask Frisk. Find out the truth from him. No need to disturb our siblings."

For a few brief seconds relief swept across Sona's face. She then adopted a neutral expression and nodded. "Inform me as to what you discover."

Rias nodded. "I will." Sona then walked off.

"Calling him in already?" Akeno asked. "Isn't it a bit... quick?"

Rias shrugged. "Considering what we just saw, I don't think its a matter of too soon or not."

"Ara Ara... Frisk-kun... just what kind of boy are you?"

* * *

The rest of the school day was... interesting for Frisk. Whenever there was a chance, he would be bombarded with questions about Sans, and he would reply with the following.

"He's a skeleton! Well a monster to be more specific, but a really cool monster! His name is Sans, by the way. He's the coolest."

Normally people would've laughed if you claimed that you knew a walking talking skeleton, and even more so if you said you lived with them, but after that morning, none of the other students doubted his words about Sans. Frisk didn't tell them a thing about his time in the underground however, preferring to keep that information a secret. A few people thought that Sans was just a guy putting on a skeleton costume to scare people, but when Frisk offered to call Sans and show them that he really _was_ a skeleton, they all politely and quickly refused.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) one side effect of all this was that whilst a few girls now left Frisk alone, a disturbing amount of them were suddenly a lot more interested in the boy, finding his (I quote) "Mysteriousness and cuteness really damn attractive." Which meant he now had a new wave of fan-girls for some reason.

Frisk, saviour of the underground, the boy who freed monster kind and managed to stop Asriel from taking over the timeline with nothing but his DETERMINATION, was at a complete loss as to how to handle fan girls.

Guess saving the world doesn't make you any better at dealing with girls.

Of course this now meant that even more males in the academy hated him. Which of course he didn't understand.

He'd honestly prefer fighting Flowey again in the monstrous form he gained after absorbing the six human SOULs than deal with his fan girls.

His friendly personality wasn't helping either, since he couldn't bring himself to ask people to leave him alone.

When the final bell of the day rang, Frisk became a blur as he packed away his stuff. Faster than almost anyone could register, he bolted out the classroom. Yet somehow Koneko was there, waiting for him.

"Frisk-san." She said. She was one of the few girls in his year who wasn't fawning over him.

"Yes Koneko-san?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Buchou wants to see you."

"Buchou?"

"Rias-Senpai." Koneko then turned around and began walking off.

"H-Hey wait!" Frisk called, managing to catch up with Koneko in a few seconds. "W-Why does Rias want to see me?"

"Reasons." Koneko replied, ever stoic.

"B-But I said I'd meet my friend straight after school..."

"They can wait." Koneko didn't even look at him as she replied. Frisk sighed and resigned himself to his fate. _I'll have to apologise to Sans later._

The two walked out the main building and crossed the yard out the back of the school, making their way towards the old school house. Frisk immediately noticed that there were more people inside who felt like Koneko, giving off the same odd energy. The white haired girl led him inside, and Frisk examined the interior. It was old, and certainly of a different style to the main school building. He liked it though.

"Here." Koneko said as they reached a door. Giving one quick knock, the girl pushed the door open and walked inside. Frisk followed, and looked around. Directly in front of him was a low table with two couches on either side, a blond haired boy sitting on the sofa on the right, Koneko already on the one on the left, and on the opposite side of the room Rias sat behind a desk, Akeno standing next to the desk on the right. Rias looked up and smiled as Frisk walked in.

"Ah, Frisk-san. Good to see you. My name is Rias Gremory, head of the Occult Research Club. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a friendly voice. Frisk beamed back.

"Hello Rias-Sa-Senpai!" He corrected himself, still not sure on the whole honorific thing. "Nice to meet you!"

Rias gestured towards the couches. "Please, have a seat." When she saw Frisk tense up she cocked her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I... um... my friend is waiting for me by the front of the school... and I made a promise I'd never be late..."

Rias narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well if that's the case then we will make this quick." She stood up. "Frisk Papyrus-" she still couldn't take that surname seriously "-who are you?" She demanded in a calm, yet authoritative voice.

Frisk was suddenly confronted by four people giving him extremely serious looks. Most people would've been intimidated, but Frisk just blinked in confusion. "I'm Frisk. Frisk the human. Why?" He asked, not completely understanding the question.

Rias and Akeno shared a look. "Because this morning you were seen walking to school with a _skeleton_. Care to explain that?" She asked, arms crossed under her bust.

Frisk smiled. "He's a skeleton! Well a monster to be more specific, but a really cool monster! His name is Sans, by the way. He's the coolest. And he makes the best jokes!" Frisk laughed as he remembered one of Sans's more spectacular puns. The serious looks from Akeno, Rias, Koneko and the tall blond boy known as Kiba were now replaced with looks of slight confusion and curiosity.

"A monster?" Rias asked. Frisk nodded.

"Yeah! You know! Monsters! From the underground!" He cocked his head. "Haven't you heard about that?"

Rias gave a shake of her head in the negative. "No..." She frowned. She'd heard the word 'Monster' before, and not as a insult, but she couldn't remember where. "So that skeleton... Sans was it?" Frisk nodded. "Why did he walk you to school?"

"Because he's my friend!" Frisk declared cheerfully. Rias and Akeno shared a look before sighing. But before they could ask Frisk anything he spoke up. "What are you?" He asked politely. "Because I can feel magic coming from you... but it's... different..."

Rias and Akeno shared yet another look. Rias looked at Frisk, a smile on her face. "That's because we are..." Without a moment of hesitation she revealed her wings, and the other members of her peerage followed suit. "We are devils Frisk-san, and I would like to extend an offer to... to... what..." She trailed off, staring at Frisk with wide eyes.

She'd expected him to be, at the least surprised, at the most flabbergasted and shocked. She'd expected him to either suddenly cry in alarm, scream in terror, or simply be quiet. Or, in the worst case scenario, attack the devils...

... not stare at their wings with wide eyed amazement.

"Oh wow! You have wings!? That is so cool! Can you fly? Can you do cool tricks in the air!?" Frisk fired the questions faster than anyone else could process them.

"I... um... what?" Rias said, dumbfounded that he was _excited_ of all things. "Why aren't you shocked!?" She asked, keeping her voice under control.

Frisk blinked and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Because I haven't been struck by lightning?" He asked, sounding confused. Rias slapped her hand onto her face, Akeno wasn't sure how to respond, Kiba just blinked, and Koneko took another bite of the chocolate bar she was holding, now regarding Frisk as a tad bit of an idiot.

"What are you... I don't..." Rias said, still trying to keep calm. "I mean... why aren't you surprised!?"

"Are you saying people with wings are weirder than talking skeletons?" Frisk asked. Rias blinked, as did the rest of the people in the room. _I hadn't thought of that..._ Regaining her cool, she offered Frisk a smile.

"Frisk-san." She said in a friendly voice. "We aren't just people with wings. We are devils." Her smile grew. Frisk looked at each person in the room before he looked back to Rias.

"Devils? You mean like from the bible and stuff?" He asked. Rias nodded, anticipating his reaction. The boy looked at them all again and then back to Rias before he just smiled and shrugged.

"Cool."

Rias's smile crumbled.

"C-Cool?" She asked, struggling to keep a straight face. Frisk nodded.

"Yeah, cool, but not as cool as Papyrus." The human said. Rias frowned, feeling confused.

"Wait... do you mean your surname?" She asked. Frisk shook his head, a smile on his face.

"No, I mean the skeleton! Papyrus is his name! Spaghetti is his game! He's also Sans's younger brother too." The boy grinned. "He's just so cool. And his cooking's amazing. He makes awesome spaghetti!"

Rias wasn't sure if Frisk was completely sane or if she should consider visiting a psychiatrist. She could've handle it if it had been a necromancer, she could handle a walking ta- no _two_ walking talking skeletons. She could probably handle a human who barely reacted to learning of the existence of devils.

But a skeleton who _cooked spaghetti?_

Now _that_ was pushing it even for her.

"O-Okay..." She said, trying to wrap her head around what Frisk had explained. "So there's two skeletons... an older and a younger one..." How skeletons could be _born_ was something she didn't want to consider right now. "And... they're your friends?"

Frisk nodded, still grinning. "And I live with them!" Everyone else in the room blinked at him.

"You... live with them?" Kiba asked. Frisk nodded. He then glanced at his watch.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go!" He said, giving a quick bow. Rias snapped out of her shock induced stupor and called out to the boy.

"Frisk-san wait!" The boy stopped and turned to look at her, frowning. "I have an offer for you. According to a member of my peerage, you have a great power residing within you. I can help you unlock that power... but only if you join my peerage." For the first time during their whole encounter, Frisk looked _extremely_ uncomfortable, his whole body suddenly tense.

"P-Power?" He asked. Rias nodded. "D-Do you know what it does?" He asked quickly. Rias shook her head, and blinked in confusion when she saw relief flash across Frisk's face for less than a second. He relaxed and smiled, but shook his head. "I know what it is, and I know what it does. So no thanks, I don't need your help." He said politely. Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what does it do Frisk-san?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. The boy tensed up slightly.

"Stuff." He said evasively. He looked at his watch. "Oh would you look at that, I'm really running late, sorry I've got to go and I don't want to join your peergrape thing! Sorry!" He said as he spun around and shot out the door before anyone could even move to stop him.

"Frisk-san! Wait!" Rias said, only for her cry to fall on deaf ears as Frisk was already gone. She felt several emotions, confusion, curiosity, anger and annoyance all at one.

"My my... he's so mysterious..." Akeno said, narrowing her eyes.

"He seems to not want to share what he is capable of with us." Kiba noted. He narrowed his eyes. "As nice as Frisk-san is, there is a possibility he could be a threat." Rias nodded at her knight's observation. The crimson haired beauty turned to look at Koneko.

"Koneko, you must closely monitor Frisk from this point onwards. If he does anything odd, alert me immediately." Rias commanded. Koneko nodded.

"Yes Buchou."

"Nice kid isn't he?"

Everyone spun around to face the source of the voice, and all of them were shocked when Sans was casually sitting in Rias's chair, hands in pockets, grin on face. All the devils tensed up, and Sans just raised a bony eyebrow.

"What? Can't a skeleton sit down around here?" He asked.

"Who are you!?" Rias demanded, a faint crimson aura surrounding her.

"I'm Sans." The skeleton replied, either unaware of Rias gathering her power, or he just didn't care. "Sans the skeleton. I'm a big boned skeleton. Didn't you hear when Frisky explained it?" He asked. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko all narrowed their eyes.

"What do you want?" Rias asked, suspicion in her voice.

Sans looked down at himself before looking up at Rias. "I'm a skeleton." He winked. "Ain't it obvious?"

Rias could feel her annoyance building. "Who. Are. You? I demand you tell me at once!" She snapped. Sans sighed.

"I guess I can." His voice was now coming from around the door area, prompting the four devils to spin around again, now confused as to how he moved across the room so quickly.

"W-What did-" Akeno began.

"Shortcut." Sans replied. He turned around to face them. "I'm just here to drop in, say hi, get myself acquainted with the locals, nothing serious." He winked again. "My name's Sans, and I'm here to keep an eye on Frisk. Make sure he's doing okay." His voice had a sudden edge to it that no one missed. Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so?" The crimson haired devil asked. Sans nodded.

"Yeah. Frisk's a nice kid, real kind, caring and friendly." Sans turned his head to look out the window. "One of the best friends I have.. well one of the few real ones to be honest... course he tried to convince me to get off my lazy butt and do something with my life... but I feel like my selective productivity is working out for me..." Rias glanced at Akeno before looking back at the skeleton.

"Why are you telling us this?" She asked. Sans looked at Rias, all joy gone from his grin.

"Because Frisk is a good kid, hell probably the best there is..." He fixed his eyes upon Gremory. "Which means I won't stand by whilst someone tries to take advantage of him or use him." His voice was still neutral, but it had an underlying threatening edge to it. "He's been through enough. Now I don't know who or what you are, devils or whatever, but I'm giving you a warning. Leave. Frisk. Alone. Don't ask him about his power, don't try to get him into your 'peerage' or whatever you call it, just leave, him, alone. If you wanna be friends, that's fine, but otherwise, leave him."

Rias let a small smirk onto her face. "Oh? And why should I do that? I'm hardly inclined to listen to the threats of strangers... especially skeletons." Sans sighed ever so slightly.

"Can't you keep him out of your _devilish_ schemes?" He asked, his grin bearing amusement. When no one said anything, the amusement faded. "I'm giving you one warning. Leave. Him. Alone. Or else..."

The aura around Rias gained intensity and her smirk grew. "Or else what? You're outnumbered, and I doubt a small skeleton like you has any real kind of power. Besides, why should I listen to you?" She asked.

Sans looked off to the side. "I made a promise once... a promise that I'd take care of Frisk... I've kept that promise... then Frisk made me make another one... that I'd never kill or even hurt anyone who I thought was a threat, even if they attacked Frisk... since he'd just handle it..." The skeleton looked at Rias. "Do ya get what I'm saying?" He closed his eyes. "If I hadn't made that promise..."

Sans's eyes shot open revealing two black, pupil-less sockets. Despite the relative warmth of the room, every single devil felt chills go down their spines. What made it even worse was the fact his signature grin was still on his face. He then spoke in a voice that was completely and utterly flat, devoid of all emotion.

 **"... You'd be dead where you stand."**

"..."

Sans winked at Rias. "Hey, lighten up, I'm just messin' with ya!" He said in a cheerful voice. "I'd never do that anyway, too much effort." He turned around. "Anyway I've gotta scram, Frisk's probably wondering where I've sneaked off to, so see ya!" He walked out the door but stopped as he crossed the threshold. "And I never said you guys couldn't be friends." He threw a grin back at the devils before he turned to the left.

Rias, who'd been frozen to the spot from unexpected terror, managed to regain control of her limbs. She shook her head and looked around. "Is everyone alright?" She asked. Everyone nodded, all of them visibly shaken by Sans's deceleration. Weirdly enough, for some reason, Rias felt that if he'd really wanted them dead... there wouldn't be much they could do about it.

"Rias? Are you okay?" Akeno asked. Rias snapped her head around to look at her queen. "Hmm? Y-Yes I'm fine!" She shook her head. "It's just..."

"I know..." Even Akeno, the BDSM enthusiast, was terrified.

That's when you know someone's scary.

"What are we going to do?" The black haired girl asked. Rias looked at the door. She then blinked and without saying a word walked over to it and out the room. She had to do a double take when there was a surprising lack of Sans in the adjacent corridor.

"He's... not here..." She said. She shook herself and turned around.

"What do you me-" Akeno started.

"He's gone." She said. "Not a trace of him." The crimson haired girl let out a sigh before rubbing one of her temples. "I need to talk to my brother about this... and ask him just what these 'monsters' are." She walked past Akeno.

"And what about Sans and Frisk?" Akeno asked, turning around, a frown on her face. Rias stopped and turned to look at her queen.

"We'll leave him alone... for now." She adopted a serious expression. "But I _am_ going to find out what his power is, regardless of whether or not that skeleton wants me to." She stood up a little bit straighter. "I am a Gremory, we do not give up easily." She looked at Koneko. "My previous order still stands. Observe him closely, and if possible, follow him home. I will have my familiar track Issei for the next few days."

Koneko didn't look at all bothered by the fact that she wouldn't be following one of the schools resident perverts around any more. "Yes Buchou."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Kiba asked. "No disrespect intended... it's just his threat seemed-"

Rias glared at Kiba, cutting him off mid sentence. "I will not be ordered around by some skeleton who thinks he can waltz in and tell _me_ what to do in _my_ territory." She looked at Akeno. "Whilst I am contacting my brother, you must inform Sona of what has happened." Akeno nodded.

"As you wish." She said. Rias then looked at Kiba.

"Kiba, tomorrow after school you must bring Issei here. I am accelerating my plans, we need him on-board as soon as possible." She ordered. Kiba nodded.

"As you wish Buchou." The boy said. Rias gave a satisfied nod and turned towards her desk, making her way over to it, all her plans turning over in her head, her next move already plotted out.

However, for all her planning, experience and power, Rias Gremory was not prepared for what lay in store in the world she had just involved herself in.

* * *

 **And so it's done! I'm doing my best with these, and I hope that I didn't screw anything up, especially the personalities, but if I did feel free to yell at me. So Rias has now met both Frisk and Sans, and been given a friendly 'warning' to leave the boy alone. If you don't get why Sans is being so protective of Frisk, I'll be explaining it in later chapters. And will she find out about Frisk's powers?**

 **What do you think?**

 **So yeah, Frisk isn't going to be a devil, since if he died, he'd just reload. Plus he's very good at not dying. Oh also the reason Rias doesn't instantly know who or what the monsters are is because... well... the underground is kinda like halfway across the world (in the UK somewhere, by my best guess, but I don't know geography that well so I'm probably wrong, I THINK Mt Ebott is in England somewhere) so Rias probably would've heard of the return of the monsters, probably in passing, but then forgotten about it or not even heard of it in the first place. Oh and other Undertale characters will be showing up, if you guys can guess which one is slated for the next appearance, I'll give you a cookie.**

 **So the girls Frisk can go with... its one from this list, and I know the list is weird, but I'm typing this at 11:31 PM on a Saturday, so fun.**

 **Here are the choices:**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Serafall (cause why not)**

 **Irinia (maybe)**

 **Ravel**

 **I'll add more later. If the idea of a romance gets enough support I'll put a pole up, it'll be made of nice solid wood, make sure its wedged in the ground correctly and securely... oh and I'll put a poll up for voting. Unless none of you want a romance, then I'll forget about it. Anyway, thanks for reading, it's nearly midnight as I write this, so I'm really tired, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **And beware... beware the man...**


	3. First encounter

**Sorry this is a bit late. I had exams, then the steam summer sale... I got Civ 5... then I got Overwatch...**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **152 followers, 92 reviews, 129 favourites (at time of publishing) in just two chapters.**

 **Wow.**

 **I am really surprised at how popular this is. Well since there's so much, thanks everyone! It's so great to see so many people interested in my little story. Of course it just puts me under a whole ton of crushing pressure to produce a good story but that's not a problem is it? (hehehe...)**

 **So the Poll is up, go and cast votes. When will it be closed? After chapter 5, so in like... two/three months. (I might change my mind) Whoever get's first place is whoever he is paired with, and if there's a tie I'll flip a coin to decide who gets Frisk. I'm glad you all enjoyed the Sans scene last chapter, I'm very proud of it if I do say so myself. I'm just glad I'm getting the characters right. Okay, so for updates, plus minus about once a month, probably more when I'm not writing about a thousand bloody exams.**

 **Or when I'm not busy playing the new Doom and am teaching the legions of Hell a thing or two about table manners. And to not to try and invade Mars.**

 **Oh and none of you guessed who it was that would show up in this chapter. So no cookies for you (NYEH HEH HEH HEH). Although to be fair he's the last one you'd think of, especially after the little sentence at the end of the last chapter... which wasn't there for no reason...**

 **He's a very special character. I'm sure you all love him dearly.**

 **Originally this chapter had a whole lot of connecting the two universes together, but I scrapped it since I've decided I'll explain it over time, not just in one big chunk.**

 **And by the way, where are all the knives?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or Highschool DxD, I just write stories for fun.**

* * *

Beauty!

Glamour!

Fabulousness!

 _Legs..._

All this and more radiated from the figure in the middle of the screen. It was a robot, with a metallic body, hair covering one side of its face and had _the most fabulous, amazing and downright **perfect** legs._

What was his name?

"Hellooo darlings!" Mettaton said cheerfully in his suave voice, strutting onto the stage with his legs in full view of the audience within the studio. A wave of applause, whoops and cheers struck him as he stopped in the middle of the stage. "And welcome to the one and only show, **_Death by Glamour._** " The people in the audience were either screaming for joy, completely entranced by the _perfectness_ of Mettaton's legs, or were just crying because they knew they'd never have legs as fabulous or as great as Mettaton's.

The robot had started the show about a year after the monsters had left the underground, and well within a year had risen to become one of the most popular TV stars in the world. The show had a wide range of different features, from the obstacle course to the cooking show (which didn't have humans being used as ingredients in cake making). Unfortunately, due to safety regulations, the show's 'exotic flair' had to be toned down, so he wasn't allowed to use knives, pits, swinging axes, spikes, bombs, swinging blades, mines, machine guns, death lazers, flame throwers, chainsaws, saw blades, missiles, rabid tigers, stampeding elephants, enraged buffaloes or banana peels. Of course, that didn't stop him from making the obstacle courses as non-lethally dangerous as possible.

Yes. Non-lethally dangerous. _Technically_ Mettaton's courses are well within safety regulations. _Technically._ In reality though...

... Let's just say that the 100 page legal document that each contestant has to sign isn't 100 pages for no reason. Since it literally allows Mettaton to _sue the contestant if they die_ on the show.

How is that possible?

Mettaton. That's how.

As the show went on, this time it was a more reality TV type thing, two skeletons and a human sat on a sofa and watched the show. Papyrus was on the right, Sans on the left and Frisk in the middle.

"I feel like he somehow gets better with each episode." Frisk remarked.

"Course' he does. Alphys made him." Sans commented.

"HMM... I FEEL HE DOES AS WELL." Papyrus added. "OF COURSE, HIS SHOW WOULD BE INFINITELY MORE POPULAR AND GREATER IF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS A PART."

"You were a part once, remember?" Sans asked, turning to look at his brother. The taller skeleton blinked.

"I WAS?" His eyes widened. "I WAS!" He said cheerfully. "NYEH HEH HEH!"

"I remember that." Frisk said with a smile. "It was a lot of fun." He then frowned. "Wasn't it around the time Undyne and Alphys got married?" The human asked, looking between the skeletons. Sans nodded and gave a soft chuckle.

"That was... an experience." He said, referring to the wedding.

"I GOT TO HAVE CAKE!" Papyrus said cheerfully. "IT WAS VERY NICE CAKE. I REMEMBER HAVING QUITE A BIT, BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER THAT..."

"You had nearly half of it bro." Sans said. He then flinched slightly. "And you kinda... went crazy."

"It wasn't that bad." Frisk said, turning to look at Sans. "Aside from the cow that got stuck in the tree nothing bad really happened."

"A COW GOT STUCK IN A TREE?" Papyrus asked. He frowned. "I DIDN'T KNOW COWS COULD CLIMB TREES."

"It didn't Paps..." Sans said. "You uh... kinda threw it up there screaming 'COWS CAN FLY AND SO CAN I!' and then you jumped off the roof."

"WHY WOULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" The taller skeleton asked, truly perplexed.

"Because you were having a sugar overload." Frisk explained. "We've told you about this before remember? It's why you can't have lots of sweets."

The taller skeleton narrowed his eyes and was about to ask further about his sugar problem when the TV started blaring as the show moved onto the feature of the week, the dance contest. In order to make it fair, Mettaton himself never took part, since how could you ever beat those _legs..._

As the evening went on, Frisk's eyes drooped more and more, until eventually they closed and he drifted off to sleep. When Papyrus noticed this, he turned down the volume on the TV before gently lifting Frisk off the sofa and carried the human up the stairs. Quietly he slipped into Frisk's room and set the sleeping human down on the bed, quickly drew the covers over him, and smiled as Frisk pulled them close. The taller skeleton slipped out the room and closed the door softly.

"He always falls asleep." Sans whispered with his grin now bearing happiness.

"I SUPPOSE IT ISN'T ACTUALLY GOOD FOR HIM TO STAY UP THIS LATE." Papyrus said in an oddly serious tone. "HE SHOULD IN FACT GO TO BED EARLIER."

"Paps, you're not his mother." Sans said wryly. "But I guess if you want to be you'll need a good tu- ** _Toriel_** first." Papryrus clenched his teeth and if it weren't for the fact Frisk was asleep he'd have screamed in agony. Sans looked at the door and an almost sad look covered his face. "Ya know... I'm glad Frisk stayed with us. He could've just run off the moment the barrier fell, and forgotten all about us. But he didn't." The skeleton chuckled. "He's a good kid."

"INDEED." Papyrus said in agreement. He then looked at his brother with a frown. "SO WHO ARE THESE DEVILS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

* * *

 ***Kuoh academy, a few days later***

Frisk relaxed under a tree. Now there wasn't anything special about this tree, except for the fact it gave a very nice amount of shade and was very comfortable to lean against. He took out his lunch box, standard spaghetti as you could guess, opened the box and prepared to-

"Frisk-san may I sit here?" Koneko asked in her usual emotionless, toneless and utterly flat voice.

"Of course!" Frisk said cheerfully, nudging over so Koneko could get the nice shade. The white haired girl sat down next to the human as he started eating his lunch.

"Why did you say no to Buchou's offer?" She asked.

"Hmpfh wumfh dumpfh smumpfh nmpfh?" Frisk asked with a mouth full of spaghetti, a few strands still hanging out. Koneko actually displayed some emotion for once and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She said, sounding slightly disgusted. Frisk quickly swallowed all the spaghetti and burped silently.

"Sorry. What do you mean why did I say no to Rias's offer?" The human asked.

"Why didn't you accept her offer of becoming a devil?" Koneko asked again.

"Because I don't want to." Frisk said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then had another mouthful of spaghetti.

"...why?"

Frisk shrugged. "Because as cool as having wings would be, I just wanna be a human. That's all. I don't not like Rias, I just don't want to be a devil or whatever." He continued to happily eat his spaghetti. Koneko just stared at him and then looked at his spaghetti before looking back at him.

"..." Koneko wasn't sure on how to continue the conversation. Something about the boy was odd.

"Why don't you ever smile?" Frisk suddenly asked.

"Because I don't want to." Koneko said, throwing Frisk's own words back at him. The boy didn't catch it and he just tilted his head in confusion.

"But smiling is nice." he frowned, then his face lit up. "Want some spaghetti? It's great! Trust me!" He held the box out to her. Koneko looked down at the food she was being offered. She sniffed once but the spaghetti just smelled like normal spaghetti. She then looked back at Frisk. "Come on! It really is the best spaghetti ever!" He said again. Koneko looked down at the spaghetti again and then at Frisk.

"Ok." She said. Nothing bad would happen, and Koneko hadn't had spaghetti for as long as she could remember. Whilst she should be suspicious, she doubted anything was in it that would hurt her since Frisk had been gobbling it down for the last few minutes. Frisk offered her a second fork which he seemed to pull out of thin air and she accepted it. She then forked a small amount of spaghetti and put it in her mouth.

Frisk had said it was good, but he'd been lying.

It was _fantastic._

Koneko couldn't think of anything tastier than the spaghetti she was now eating. She chewed it so quickly that she swallowed it before she could get to truly enjoy the flavour. "Nyah~!" She squeaked after swallowing the spaghetti. She then blinked and stared at Fisk, who was looking at her expectantly.

"It's good isn't it?" He asked with a grin. Realising what noise she'd just made, Koneko actually blushed.

"Um... yeah it's great." She said, doing her best to retain her usual cold outer shell, but internally she was screaming and panicking.

"See!" Frisk said with pride. "I told you Paps makes the best spaghetti!" Koneko stared at him for a few seconds before she internally calmed down. _He must've not heard me..._

"Can I have more?" Koneko asked without thinking. Frisk blinked but then chuckled sheepishly.

"Er... there isn't any left..." he said. True to his word, his lunch box was completely empty. Koneko actually scowled at him for a few seconds, causing the human to blink and look at her in confusion.

"Bring more tomorrow." She said. "Please." Frisk blinked but then grinned.

"Of course! I'll tell Papyrus to make me more for tomorrow!" The human said cheerfully. Koneko nodded.

"Thank you."

"Gehehehehe!"

The two turned to the source of the creepy laughter, which happened to be a bush a fair distance away. Whilst Frisk had struggled to hear it, Koneko had heard it with lethal clarity. The white haired girl promptly stood up and turned to face the bush. "One second. I need to beat up a pervert." She said crisply. She marched over to the giggling bush and entered it. The giggling promptly turned into screams of horror and pain as loud thumps started sounding as Koneko proceeded to dispense justice upon the perverted Trio. One of them went flying out the bush and crashed into a nearby tree. His short brown hair was messed up and his light brown eyes were filled with pain.

"Koneko-sa-AGH!" Issei Hyoudou yelped in pain as Koneko kicked him up the arse, sending him flying further away.

"No peeping." She said coldly. "Pervert." She said with thinly veiled disgust. She then walked back over to Frisk and sat down like nothing had just happened. "Who is Papyrus?" She asked. Frisk looked at her before looking at Issei.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked with concern.

"As long as he stops being a pervert." Koneko said.

"So...?"

"No."

"Why do you hurt him?" Frisk asked with a frown.

"Because he's a pervert." Koneko said as if it explained everything.

"I guess... but that doesn't mean you can just hit him like that. What if you break a bone or something?" He asked.

"He'd deserve it." Koneko said. "I only hit him when he's being a pervert." She explained.

"Can't you just ask him to stop?"

Koneko gave Frisk a blank look, so she basically just looked at him. "He's a pervert." She repeated. "He wouldn't keep a promise to not spy on girls."

"But you don't really need to hurt him." Frisk said. "You can just talk to him and ask him nicely to stop spying on girls." Koneko looked at Frisk for a few moments.

"Are you a pervert?" She asked suddenly. Frisk blinked and he promptly blushed.

"W-What no!" He stammered. "I-It's rude to spy on girls like that! I would never do something like that!" The boy had honesty dripping from his voice and Koneko could tell that he was clearly telling the truth.

"Good." She said simply. Before she could continue the conversation, the bell rung for the end of break.

"Looks like we need to get back to class." Frisk looked at Koneko and then smiled. "I'll remember to bring more spaghetti for you tomorrow I promise." The white haired girl looked back at him and nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

 ***After school, later in the afternoon, somewhere in Kuoh***

Frisk happily walked down the pavement as he enjoyed the afternoon sun. He'd decided to go for a walk around the town since he had no homework and he wanted to just take the afternoon to get a bit of exercise in, something which Toriel had been insistent that he does, and he just wanted to take a walk. Papyrus and Sans had stayed at home, since getting Sans to go for a walk _without_ using shortcuts would be like trying to convince a mountain to get up and move. Papyrus would've come along, but he needed to clean the house.

Frisk took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh afternoon air. "Ahh... this is great!" He said cheerfully as he practically started skipping. Everyone he passed he smiled at, and they all smiled back. Eventually he decided to sit on a bench and take a quick break from his walk. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the bench and just took in all the sounds and smells of nature that surrounded him and he let out a sigh and smiled.

"The world is a wonderful place..." He said to himself. A yelp caused his eyes to fly open and he snapped his head forward. He immediately identified the source of the noise was someone wearing dark teal and blue nun robes who'd fallen over not too far from the bench. He quickly got up and walked over. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine..." A soft voice replied. Before Frisk could say anymore the person turned their head to reveal they were a blond haired, green eyed, pretty girl. Of course, Frisk was barely affected by this.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Here." He offered his hand, which the girl hesitated at first to take but she eventually accepted his help. He helped her to her feet and smiled at her.

"You can understand Italian?" the girl asked. Frisk blinked but then nodded.

"I'm not from Japan." Frisk said. "And I've learnt how to speak a lot of languages." He smiled at her. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Um..." The girl said, sounding unsure. "I-I'm new here... so I don't really know my way around..."

"So you're lost?" Frisk asked with a tilt of his head. The girl nodded shyly. "Well I can help!" He stuck his hand out. "Frisk! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

The blond haired girl looked at him for a few moments before offering a small smile. "Asia." She said. "Asia Argento. I'm looking for the local church, do you know where it is?" She asked shyly.

"You mean that one?" He asked, pointing to the church on the hill on the other side of town. Asia looked at it and then looked back at Frisk and nodded. "Okay, I'll take you there." He offered.

"Thank you!" Asia said gratefully yet somehow also shyly. Frisk smiled and so he did his best to try and lead Asia to the church, which was surprisingly easy even though he'd never been to it. Maybe he just has a good sense of direction. Upon arriving at the church however, Frisk was having second thoughts about leaving Asia there.

"Asia... are you sure your friends are in here?" He asked, looking up at the decrepit old building.

"Yes." The nun replied with. "Thanks for bringing me he-"

"Asia would you like to see my house?" Frisk asked suddenly, cutting the nun off mid sentence. The boy couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting about the place, and that something bad would happen to Asia if she went in there. "It's really nice. I have two friends I'm sure you'll get along with!" Frisk then promptly started to practically drag Asia away from the church as fast as he could.

"F-Frisk!" Asia said, sounding completely confused. "W-What are yo-"

"I'm protecting you." Frisk said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the street. "If you go in there, something bad will happen to you, and I don't want that. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." The human turned around, and was surprised to see Asia staring wide eyed at him.

"I-I'm... your friend?" She asked. Frisk beamed at her.

"Of course!" He said cheerfully. "Now we-"

"You aren't going anywhere."

Suddenly the sky turned purple and dark feathers started to fall. Frisk looked up at the sky. "Cool..." He said, before he nonchalantly side stepped a spear of light that had been aimed at his torso. He turned around. "Who are you?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"H-How did you dodge my attack!?" Suddenly a well endowed girl wearing a _very_ indecent outfit with black wings landed not too far away from the pair. Her long black hair which reached down to her hips swayed behind her and her violet eyes burned with annoyance. She threw another spear at Frisk, only for him to sidestep it without even a hint of alarm on his face. Upon seeing her outfit, he blushed and spun around.

"W-Who are you and why are you wearing that!?" Frisk asked, a blush on his face. The fallen angel blinked before she laughed.

"Oh my... can you not stand my outfit?" She asked. "I thought most men enjoyed seeing this much skin."

"Please put something else on!" Frisk asked, his back still turned. The girl laughed.

"R-Raynare w-what are you doing?" Asia asked, now extremely worried and scared. Raynare laughed.

"Why... I'm stopping this boy from taking you away, my dear Asia."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! So yes, sorry again it's so late... and kinda shorter than usual... but next chapter has the first real action of this story! Who hoo! So the pole is going great, won't tell you who's winning till it's over, but let's just say the girl in the lead is a good match for Frisk.**

 **Ah yes, we're already into the first arc of the story! Things will (naturally) be a bit different, but remember, FRISK WON'T HAVE A HAREM, so don't even worry for a second. By the time this arc is done, his pairing will be established. (Probably, depends on if I think the pole should last longer.)**

 **And yes, Mettaton! He'll be having more appearances in future, and I hope I got his character right. The bit with Koneko hitting Issei? I can honestly picture that in the actual DxD universe (kinda cause she does it anyway) and the whole she really likes the spaghetti? Well that isn't a one off thing...**

 **Papyrus gets hyperactive when he has sugar, and it's canon in my story that Alphys and Undyne are married! Whooooooo!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed, I Hope you are having a wonderful day, and I hope you will drop a review telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading, and until next time...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... but seriously, where are the knives?**


	4. Dodging the point

**THIS FANFICTION IS NOT DEAD.  
**

 **Let me say it again.**

 **THIS IS NOT DEAD. I AM DEEPLY, SINCERELY AND WHOLE HEARTEDLY SORRY FOR BEING A LAZY ASS AND NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR OVER 3 MONTHS.**

 **Why is this a thing, might you ask? Simple, because I finished school, got lazy, found a new MMO to play, and kept procrastionating doing this. Therefore, we have three months +- of me not writing a damn thing, but NOW I am back and I PROMISE this will never happen again (unless my computer is smashed to bits/The world ends/my account gets stolen or I get a 16 hour a day job or something), and EVERY MONTH WILL SEE A NEW CHAPTER BEING RELEASED, I PROMISE, PROMISE AND PROMISE!**

 **Again, I am so sorry that I am super, duper ultra late on updating this, but I started this story, and I WILL, no, I MUST finish it, it is my duty and responsibility as a Fanfiction writer to deliever to you all, the story that you desire/don't desire since you don't like me anymore cause I'm a lazy ass. Again I am so, so sorry about that, but as I said, I will NOT let a month go by without an update (Otherwise I will ban myself from playing games until I get it done.)**

 **Also, the poll will be closed after Chapter 6 goes up. Personally I'm quite happy with how it's going.  
**

 **Also, it feels great to be back, so without delay, let's get back into the action! And I may or may not post another chapter of this before the end of the month, since I'm kinda in a writing frenzy right now.  
**

 **ALSO THIS IS NOT DEAD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DxD or Undertale etc. etc.**

* * *

Raynare regarded Asia and Frisk with a cold smirk on her face as she twirled a spear of golden light in her left hand. Asia stared at her with a terrified expression whilst Frisk, who was standing next to her, still had his back turned to the fallen angel. "I don't know who you are or how you managed to dodge my attack, but one thing is for certain. You're not going to see tomorrow." Raynare said in a cocky tone of voice.

"N-No Raynare please don't hurt him!" Asia begged. "He hasn't don-"

"I'll be fine Asia." Frisk suddenly said, cutting her off. The blond looked at him and was surprised to see a smile on his face. "Don't worry about me." He then adopted a slightly serious expression and turned around. He immediately blushed as he did so, but kept his eyes firmly on Raynare's _face_ and not the two large _things_ on her chest that seemed to defy physics. "Who are you?" He asked, not in a threatening or cold voice, but in a curious voice.

"My name is Raynare." The black haired girl replied. "And I'm a fallen angel." She then flapped her wings for emphasis. "And I'm also the person who's going to kil-"

"Oh cool you have wings too!?" Frisk asked with excitement in his eyes. "That's so cool!" Raynare blinked and her mouth fell open. She'd been expecting fear, denial, disbelief or just for the boy to fall over in shock...

... Not tell her that her wings were cool.

"I... wha..."

"Wait you said you were a fallen angel? So does that mean you're from heaven and stuff?" Frisk asked quickly. "If so, why are your wings black? Did you get them dirty or something?" He fired the questions off faster than she could process them. Even Asia was staring at the boy with a dumbfounded expression. Raynare then scowled at the boy.

"My wings are black because I got kicked out of heaven, hence the word' fallen' you idiot!" She snapped in irritation, throwing the spear in her hand at Frisk. He casually sidestepped the attack as it reached him and then soared harmlessly past him and Asia. He frowned.

"You got kicked out of heaven?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Why? How?" Raynare's eye twitched and she summoned another spear of light.

"I was going to take my time and taunt you but now it looks like I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU!" She roared, hurling the spear at Frisk. Yet again, he sidestepped the attack. The fallen angel growled in anger. "How... how the hell are you dodging my attacks!?" She demanded. "It should be impossible for a mere human to dodge attacks of such speed!"

"It's because they aren't that fast." Frisk said plainly. Raynare blinked and then glared at Frisk.

"What did you say?" She sneered, summoning another spear.

"Your attacks are slow." He said again, not in a taunting or arrogant way, but in a matter-of-fact way, as if he were telling her that her that it was going to rain tomorrow or that Papyrus made the best spaghetti in the universe. Raynare growled and threw another spear, which Frisk dodged. "See?"

"Shut up... how in hell are you dodging my attacks!?" Raynare demanded. Frisk smiled.

"Oh, that's because I know someone who can throw spears a lot faster than that." His eyes widened. "Hey! I could introduce you two!" Raynare's eyebrow twitched and she gripped the spear in her hand.

 _Fuck this. I'm gutting this boy right now._ With a roar of anger, Raynare charged Frisk, spear held high.

"Frisk!" Asia cried in fear. Strangely enough the boy took a few steps forward. Raynare grinned.

"Accepted your death have you!? THEN DIE!" She screeched and swung the spear as fast as she could in an arc, aiming for the boy's neck. _There's no way he can dodge at this ran-_

He casually ducked, as if he'd seen a coin lying on the ground. The attack harmlessly cut the air above him.

 _W-Wha...?_ Blinking, Raynare seethed and swung the spear down towards Frisk's back, intent on carving his torso in half.

He took a step to the side as if he were getting out of the way for someone and the spear got embedded in the ground.

 _N-No way... H-He can't be dodging me at this range! It's impossible!_ Raynare's anger rose, further blocking out her reason. She swung sideways again, this time at Frisk's torso.

He jumped. Around 3 feet in the air in fact. Rather impressive.

Raynare spun around and charged him as he landed. "STOP DODGING AND JUST DIE ALREADY!" She screamed and began violently slashing at Frisk with the intent of turning him into swiss cheese. Naturally he dodged every single blow with seemingly no effort, leaving Raynare even more nettled and Asia amazed.

 _N-No way... Frisk's dodging all her attacks... h-how can he do that!?_ The Nun wondered, barely able to believe what she was seeing. Frisk almost seemed to dance around Raynare's blows with a strange kind of grace, but as Asia watched, she started to wonder about something.

 _I-Is Frisk not going to fight back?_

Frisk ducked under another swing that was meant to take his head off. He then realised that his face was inches form Raynare's chest and a blush exploded onto his face before he slammed his eyes shut. A savage grin formed on Raynare's face the moment she saw this and she raised the glowing spear in her hand. "TIME TO DIE!" She yelled and swung the spear straight down, intent on carving Frisk in two.

"Frisk!" Asia cried in horror as the spear descended and then shattered when it hit the bone sticking out of the ground.

...

...

...

 _W-Wait..._ Asia blinked in confusion. Raynare was as equally confused as to why a pure white bone the size of a man was sticking out of the ground in front of her. She stared at it for several seconds, unable to actually comprehend what she was seeing. Then she spoke, and what she said were words of true wisdom, words that truly touched all those who heard them on a deep, philosophical level and moved them to consider their place in the universe and shook the very foundations of creation.

"The fuck?"

"THERE YOU ARE HUMAN!" A voice cried. Raynare, Frisk and Asia all turned their heads to see a _skeleton_ sprinting across the street towards them. Frisk grinned.

"Papyrus!" He said cheerfully. "Why are you here? I thought you were cleaning the house."

"LOOKING FOR YOU, OF COURSE. I'D JUST FINISHED CLEANING THE HOUSE AND WAS GETTING READY TO RELAX WHEN I REALISED I'D FORGOTTEN THE WIFI PASSWORD AND SANS CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT IT IS EITHER SO I CAME TO ASK YOU." The skeleton replied cheerfully. "THANK GOODNESS I GOT HERE WHEN I DID, THAT LADY SEEMED TO BE TRYING TO ATTA-" Papyrus froze halfway across the road when he saw Raynare and, more specifically, her outfit. Instantly he raised a finger and pointed it at her. "YOUNG LADY! IT IS HARDLY APPROPRIATE FOR YOU TO BE WEARING CLOTHES LIKE THAT IN A PLACE LIKE THIS, MUCH LESS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN! I SUGGEST YOU CHANGE AT ONCE INTO SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE!" Papyrus declared, turning his head away from Raynare. He then noticed the falling feathers and the colour of the sky. "IT'S RAINING FEATHERS? THE SURFACE HAS SOME VERY STRANGE WEATHER." The fallen Angel blinked and just stared at the skeleton, too stunned to try and mount an attack.

 _What... the... hell...?_

"A... A talking skeleton?" Asia asked, staring at Papyrus in both fear and wonder. The moment he grinned at her, the former emotion evaporated.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MISS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" The skeleton bolted over to the Nun, who Frisk was now standing next to. "MIGHT I ASK FRISK, WHO IS THIS HUMAN?"

"Her name is Asia Argento." Frisk explained. "She's a new friend I made!" He gestured to the skeleton. "Why don't you introduce yourself Papyrus?" Papyrus' grin seemed to get bigger somehow.

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus drew himself up to his full height and placed his hand on his chest. "GREETINGS HUMAN. IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The skeleton declared in a loud, boisterous voice. He then stuck out a hand and grabbed one of Asia's before he shook it so fast their arms turned into blurs. "IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! ANY FRIEND OF FRISK'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" Asia stared at the skeleton for a few seconds before she smiled back.

"A pleasure to meet you too Papyrus!" She said cheerfully, the thought of making another friend (even if it is a skeleton) cheering her up immensely. Even though one should naturally be brown-your-trousers-and-run-as-fast-as-you-can-in-the-opposite-direction scared of a skeleton that can _walk_ and _talk,_ Asia didn't feel the least bit afraid of Papyrus and in fact felt safe around him. "I'm glad we're friends!" Asia gave him a sweet smile and Papyrus' grin grew.

"OF COURSE! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT AND AWESOME PAPYRUS?" The skeleton declared, puffing his chest out a bit more. Asia giggled softly at his declaration and Frisk just smiled. The skeleton turned to Frisk. "FRISK, I NEED TO START PREPARING DINNER SOON, SO WE SHOULD PROBABLY GO HOME SOON. ALSO I ASKED SANS TO CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM AND I HAVE A SNEAKING SUSPICION THAT HE MIGHT'VE MADE THE ROOM EVEN MESSIER." He then looked at Asia. "ASIA, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE DINNER WITH US? IT'S SPAGHETTI, COOKED BY NONE OTHER THAN YOURS TRULY!"

"Sure!" The Nun said cheerfully. "That sounds lik-"

"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"

The trio turned to see Raynare seething with anger and hatred and glaring daggers at them. "You aren't taking her anywhere... she's coming with me!" The fallen Angel snapped angrily. "I've had enough of this today. Obviously you aren't a normal human, but once your dead it won't matter." Raynare gripped the spear of yellow light in her hand tightly. Frisk started walking towards the fallen angel, a smile on his face albeit with a determined look in his eyes.

"Please, I don't want to fight you." Frisk said, but immediately had to duck as Raynare charged him and tried to take his head off. He then had to hop from foot to foot as he dodged several more of Raynare's slashes, all of which were getting progressively more and more wild as her anger started to blot out her reason.

"HOW!?" She screeched as Frisk dodged another violent swing. "HOW ARE YOU DODGING MY ATTACKS!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MERE HUMAN!" She howled as she kept attacking. A slash at the neck, duck underneath. Stab at the torso, quick backstep. Strike at the shoulder, side-step. These were just a few of the evasive maneuvers that Frisk was employing. After nearly half a minute Frisk started to notice Raynare's slashing speed was starting to drop. The intensity of her blows was lowering, and her breaths became shallow, faster and ragged.

Her next slash was so slow and badly aimed that Frisk didn't even need to take more than a short step to dodge it. Raynare collapsed to her knees on the ground in front of the human, her whole body shaking from a combination of rage and exhaustion. For a few moments, Frisk just stood there and watched her as she struggled to get her breath back. She lifted her head and looked him in the face. For about 3 seconds, she glared at him with all the anger and hatred that she could, her eyes burning with the fury of the sun.

Then it faded. Her shoulders sagged as the anger in her body bled out, the spear of light in her hand faded into nothingness as her hand opened and her gaze fell, her eyes now on the ground as her defiance faded.

"Do it then." She said in what was her attempt at a flat, emotionless voice, but she'd failed even in that, as fear permeated her tone, and the shaking of her body was now motivated by fear. "You've won. Kill me." A part of Raynare's mind was screaming at her that what she was doing was insanity, that she, _Raynare,_ the Fallen Angel, would _never_ surrender to a mere, filthy, pathetic _human_ _._ It demanded that she summon up a spear of light and continue attacking the human. It demanded that she continue on to her goal of stealing Asia's sacred gear to ensure that she would be of greater use to Azazel. It demanded that she stand up and fight.

But she didn't listen to what it had to say. This human boy... he had beaten her. She had failed to land a single blow on him, and somehow that completely crushed her will to fight. Part of her mind wondered if he was brainwashing her somehow, using magic to make her give up so dealing the final blow would be easier... bu-

"Why would I want to kill you?" Frisk asked, genuinely sounding confused.

Raynare's head snapped up in shock and she looked at Frisk, eyes wide. She blinked several times as she just stared at him. _Why would I want to kill you?_ The words echoed in her mind.

"B-Because you defeated me..." She said, her tone equal parts fearful and confused. Frisk raised an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming with friendliness and a hint of seriousness.

"So? Just because I win doesn't mean I have to kill you. Besides, I never wanted to kill you in the first place, I actually just wanted to talk." He said in a rather casual tone, as if he were discussing the weather.

"B-But-" Raynare's self preservation instinct was screaming at her to shut up and accept what the boy was doing, and her cruelty instinct was screaming at her to attack the boy now, but the rest of her mind was so confused that neither of those ideas got carried out. Frisk then lifted his right hand and Raynare flinched, instantly recoiling and slamming her eyes shut as the boy lifted his arm. She braced herself for it, the killing blow, and wondered if she'd even feel it. Would there be pain, or would it just end?

Several seconds past... and nothing.

The Fallen Angel slowly opened her eyes to see Frisk was extending a hand out towards her, as if offering help. His eyebrow was raised again.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Raynare stared at him and then at his hand.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, utterly confused by the situation. Frisk frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"I'm offering you a hand." He said. "After all, sitting like you are on the ground isn't really good for your knees, so I'm offering to help you stand up so you don't hurt yourself." Raynare blinked at the human, the cheerful tone of his voice and the grin on his face confusing her.

"I-I..." Frisk's smile softened and he cocked his head to the side slightly. In that moment, Raynare looked into the boy's doe brown eyes and her whole body froze. His shining brown orbs bore no trace of malice, anger or hatred, but were filled to the brim with warmth, friendliness, gentleness and a strange kind of innocence. Raynare blinked several times as she stared at the boy, and she felt something change inside of her. The feelings of wickedness and selfishness, that had long festered in her heart, as well as an insatiable lust for power, slowly began to burn away, cracking the shell of evil that had formed around her heart, and in their place a new feeling rose.

It was a strange yet warm feeling, and with each passing second that she stared into Frisk's eyes it grew stronger. Confusion welled up inside of her, and only increased with each passing second. Slowly she started lifting her left hand to take Frisk's, and the sky started to flicker between purple and blue. Frisk's smile grew.

Only for a spear of light to force him to jump backwards. The sky turned fully purple again as he did so.

"Tch." A man wearing a trenchcoat and fedora said as he landed next to Raynare, his black wings out on display. "A lowsy human is offering _you_ help?" He sneered, holding a spear of light in his right hand. Frisk blinked as he stared at him and then his eyes widened in amazement.

"Oh wow... you've got wings too!?" He asked, excitement in his voice. The man threw a spear straight at his head in response, and his eyes visibly widened when Frisk dodged it with no apparent effort.

"Hehe... looks like this human isn't such an easy target." A short, twin-tailed blond haired girl wearing a short-skirted dress said as she landed next to Raynare as well, her wings also on display. "Either that or you just can't aim anymore." She said mockingly, directing the comment at the fedora man. Said man growled.

"Shut it. Kill the boy, chop the skeleton to pieces, get the nun. We need her sacred gear." The man said. Frisk and Papyrus both frowned whilst Asia started shaking slightly in fear.

"F-Fri-" She started.

"Sacred gear?" Frisk asked, tilting his head to the side and unknowingly cutting Asia off. The girl giggled, but it wasn't even remotely cute.

"Sorry, but if you don't know what that is now, you'll die without ever finding out." She hurled a spear at Frisk who, unsurprisingly, dodged it without effort. Raynare was just looking down at the ground, electing looks from the other two Fallen Angels.

"Aren't you going to fight Raynare?" Trenchcoat man asked, despite his tone suggesting he didn't really care about the answer.

"Just leave her, she's probably depressed that she couldn't hit a mere _human._ " The blonde girl asked.

"Tch, you'd be acting the same if you'd failed to hit a human." Fedora man shot back.

"I would not!" Dress girl shot back. Papyrus was analysing the situation carefully as they bickered, and soon came up with a cunning plan, one which would go unrivaled for all of time in its complexity. He reached forward and grabbed Frisk's arm before informing him of his master plan.

"HUMAN, I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE. SANS MIGHT START TO WORRY SINCE I TOLD HIM I'D ONLY BE 5 MINUTES." The Skeleton said.

Frisk nodded in agreement to this tactical genius.

"Sounds good. Don't want Sans to get worried." He turned to Asia. "Do you still want to come to our house?" He asked. Asia blinked and stared at the brown haired boy for a moment before she replied.

"Um... yes please, I would like to very much!" She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"EXCELLENT! I ASSURE YOU, MISS ASIA, THAT YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPOINTED BY THE SPAGHETTI COOKED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus declared in his usual bolsterous but sincere voice, electing a small giggle from Asia.

"Anyway, we'll be taking the nun back. We need her for something _very_ important." The blond fallen Angel said, cutting into the conversation. Raynare lifted her head to look at Frisk, Asia and Papyrus as they faced down her Fallen Angel allies. As Raynare looked at Asia, the thoughts of what she was going to do to the young, innocent nun flooded her mind, and a strange emotion welled up inside her, one that was completely foreign to her. _J-Just who are you human?_ She wondered.

"Sorry, but we've invited her to dinner so she can't come with you." Frisk said nonchalantly. His eyes brightened. "Hey... you can come over for dinner too!"

A spear of light nearly embedding itself into his face showed the Fallen Angels opinion on that offer.

"You aren't going anywhere." The fedora man said. "Don't try to run, because you'll neve-" He immediately stopped talking when he realised a small problem.

Frisk, Asia and Papyrus were gone.

"-SUGGEST NOT GETTING TOO COMFORTABLE AROUND SANS. HE LIKES PLAYING JOKES ON PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE NOT EXPECTING IT." Papyrus explained to Asia as the group casually walked away from the Fallen Angels.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" The blond haired Fallen Angel screamed before she charged off after them, a spear of light in her hand. The man with the Trenchcoat quickly followed, prompting Frisk and Papyrus (who was now carrying Asia) to start running. Raynare however, remained motionless and simply watched the unusual trio run away, being chased by two of her comrades. The strange feeling from earlier surged again, but now she'd figured out what it was. Something that Frisk had somehow managed to instill into her with nothing but a simple smile (and dodging all her attacks).

Hope. Hope for a better life, one not ruled by the petty desires she'd once had.

* * *

 **So uh... yeah that's this chapter done. Now before you scream *IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS AND WE GET A CHAPTER THIS SHORT? (Incomprehensible screaming and gathering of pitchforks)*, or the fact it's only one scene well... I'm sorry. I am so sorry about how late this update was, and how it took me three+- months to get something new out, but as I said in the beginning, I PROMISE to get at LEAST ONE Chapter out a month. If I can't keep that promise... well then... I'll just stop playing video games until I can keep it.**

 **So now we're back, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually had to re-write it like 3 times, since I couldn't figure out how to do most of it the way I wanted to, but I'm happy with how it turned out. The whole thing with Raynare, well as seen in Undertale, Frisk can make people have a change of heart simply by often not even attacking them, and with Raynare, his friendliness and kindness kinda just rubbed off on her. Frisk won't _actually_ fight anyone, since it's not his nature.  
**

 **I'm hopeful that I can get a second chapter out this month, which will tie up the events here and get us back to school, where Frisk owes Koneko some Spaghetti. Anyway, regardless of when that happens, again I am sorry this took forever to come out, I hope you enjoy it, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
